Vampires, Demons, and Angels! Oh my!
by Queen-of-Klepto
Summary: Team 14 one of the less fortunate teams in Konoha get kidnapped by Damien, Adien, Morgan, and Seth. What will happen to them? Who are they? Will they be able to rescue the scuba diving balloon animals? Disclaimer: I don't own anything... not even the oc'.


Morgan Banpaia walked downstairs and headed for the main living room looking for Damien, Adrien, and Seth, the three goofballs she lived with. Trust me these guys are nothing but a pain in the butt. Oh, right, back to the story. When she entered the room the three of them were leaning against the wall acting all cool. They heard her enter the room and looked up to greet her. "Hello, Morgan," Seth said. "Did you sleep well?" He grinned showing off his fangs.

"Yeah I di-" she was cut off when she saw me and my two buddies standing on the other side of the room. "What are they doing here?" She walked over and inspected us like we were show dogs and she was the judge, it was actually kind of awkward. First she inspected the first girl who had purple hair with a few blue streaks and icy blue pupil-less eyes. Then, she looked over the girl beside me, who had brown, black, and red hair, and blood red eyes. Last but not least she examined the boy, who had brown hair and one brown eye and another scarlet one. "Seth, being the most responsible one here, I'm going to ask you. How did they get here or should I ask what you guys did?" She asked sending a glare in his direction.

His grin widened as he explained the "situation" to the girl. "Well you see Damien wanted to have some fun, I was hungry, and Adrien-", he stopped and looked at his friend "what were you doing there?" They all looked at the boy.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah I was along for the ride." He said looking a little embarrassed. I giggled slightly at the look on his face, but Morgan looked at me and cocked one of her elegant eyebrows.

"Good job Cazu." the other girl said.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself. I mean this could get even more hilarious than the time Sho got stuck in the wall."

"Asuka you told me you wouldn't tell her!!" The boy said looking let down.

"Well you see um...she didn't tell me." The girl named Cazu stated. "I, um… read her mind, yeah that's it." She said looking around for means of escape.

"Sorry to beak up this little discussion." Morgan said to us. From now on it will be told from my, the Almighty Ala-Cazuu's P.O.V. Before Morgan could say anything else to us the guy, Adrien spoke up and said, "Morgan it's really our fault." She just shot him a look that could shut my buddy Asuuka up and man oh man that would take a lot. Believe me I've tried to do it, but I've never quite reached it… yet. Hehehe! Oh sorry I'm off the subject. Where were we again? Oh yea! "So how did you three of you get here?" She asks us not really talking to any one person. Before anyone could say anything I walked over and stared at the three boys. And then pointed dramatically at them. None of them said anything, and I was hoping someone would notice me. Waaah!

Damien just looked over and gave my best friend a sly smile. "Do you want to be thrown through another wall?" she asked when she seen him staring at her. "He stopped smiling when the other two guys started laughing at him. Morgan looked back at the guys, looking for an explanation.

Seth was the first to open he's big mouth, of course. "Well when we were doing whatever each one of us was doing, these three were the first that we encountered. They looked helpless enough, but before we could even get close to them they ran apparently somehow sensing us. We eventually caught up with them."

"What do you mean eventually?" Morgan asked kind of ticked off. It doesn't take much to do that apparently.

"They're faster than most we have come across," he replied in a matter of fact tone.

"So that's why you brought them back home?" Morgan asked, there was practically smoke coming from her ears, which took a lot for me not to burst out laughing.

"No not exactly." Adien said. She glared at him. He visibly winced at said glare.

"Then why?" she twitched from anger and all the boys shivered in fear of the very angry Morgan.

"Well when we caught up with them Damien," Damien waved with a smirk and Seth sweat dropped, "grabbed Asuka over there and pulled her close to him and said something." By this time Damien is already starting to blush, along with my buddy. "Before he could get a hold of her mind she kind of hit him so hard in the stomach that he flew through a brick wall." Morgan looked at her then at Damien and barely held back a laugh. Seth continued, "Adien met the same fate but he didn't even do anything. She, Cazuuki, over there had seen what Damien was doing to Asuuka." My best buddy!! "She looked over and Adien was standing next to her watching. He didn't see her looking at him so she took the chance and slugged him right square in the face." I grinned and put my fingers in a V-shape for Victory.

"Yeah she sure packs a punch," he said rubbing his face.

"And what happened to you?" Morgan asked Seth in a sarcastic tone.

He swallowed most of his fear, Um...haha I... was about to… do we have to do-"

"He was about to bite the boy, but he turned around to see what happened to us and the boy bite his shoulder. Left a mark too." Damien finished for him. Seth the whole while was trying to come up with an explanation but found none so decided to glare at him instead. You think they would have noticed that murderous glare, but no only I did, wow do I feel special. Note sarcasm. Oh right the story. Morgan walked back over to us and looked all three of us in the eye.

"Now you three are just humans how did you manage to take down those three?" she finished waiting for an answer.

I was the first to answer her and I did so in a calm manner. "Wait what do you mean manage to take them down, they really weren't that strong." I yelled and stomped my feet like a spoiled rotten child who hadn't got what she wanted for her birthday. Morgan looked at me in misbeleif and I just puffed air. "You mean you haven't figured it out yet? Those three are not human, they are...well let them tell you they got themselves into this mess." I commented trying to get out of the hole I had dug. "It's like so obvious." They of course didn't notice this, because they were listening to the "humans". I hate being ignored.

We all looked over at them Adrien introduced himself first "My name's Adrien Mitsukai. I am an angel."

"Wait Morgan said Seth was the most honest one in the group, if your an angel then why not you?" I asked utterly confused.

"That's because Morgan being a vampire naturally doesn't trust angels." Adien told her smiling brightly. Note to self: stay away from the crazy angel dude. He could be trouble.

"Oh" I smiled back at him, as my mind fumbled over this bit of information.

"I'm Seth Kyuuketsuki. I am a vampire like Morgan." Seth said and smile showing off his pearly white fangs.

"And I am a demon, and the name's Damien Akuma " Damien said walking towards Asuuka, she just sent him a death glare and told him if he valued his life he would stop where he was. He did and he backed up to where he was to start with.

"Ooo, ooo! You're a demon sweet!!"

"Cazuki calm down we're not telling them!"

"Tell us what?" Morgan asked.

"That we're demons too."

"SHO!!!" Asuuka and I shouted at the same time.

"What they would find out eventually anyway." He said trying to defend himself.

"Wait you three are demons? But how I mean strong yes but, Adien do you sense it in their aura?" Damien asked in disbelief.

"Yeah sure do they all have an abnormal aura." Adien stated acting like he knew all along. That guy's a weirdie.

Morgan still not believing us wouldn't give up until we showed her, so we did. I was the first to get into her half demon form. "See we told ya." I said sticking my tongue out playfully. Asuu and Sho transformed at almost the same time.

"Aw look at the little kitty." Damien said walking over to a now sulking Asuu and started pulling on her ears. She just sat there eye twitching until he seen Sho. "And what are you supposed to be?" he asked him. "I the All-Powerful Sho and I'm a wolf demon. WOOT!!!"

"Hey hey you didn't even ask me. Now how's that supposed to make me feel?" I yelled when everybody ignored me… again.

"Yeah what are you? I mean other that in a clown suit?" Morgan asked her. I pouted, but quickly over come it.

"Oh, um give me a second," and with that a cloud of smoke erupted around her and some flashing lights in the back ground. "I am the mysterious kitsune of the village, The queen of pranks, and the slyest of all sly the almighty Cazuuki!" I announced while standing on the coffee table. Everyone in the room stared at her like she was crazy, well everyone but Sho and me we just sighed and slapped ourselves on the forehead.

Adrien walked over to Sho and I asking if I was always like this. "Yep." We answered in unison.

"Oh this could be kind of interesting," he said. I sweat dropped at that.

"Well when can they leave?" Morgan asked Seth. It sounded like she wanted to get rid of us.

"It's not like they can leave now Morgan I mean they've seen all of us and know what we are. How are we supposed to trust them?" Morgan looked as if she had been hit with a ton of bricks.

"So you mean they are staying?"

"Yes," the three boys smiled really big. Damien's yes was the loudest though… I wonder why. No really, could someone explain it to me, because I don't know why?

"Come on Asuka I'll show you to your room." Damien said a little too cheerfully. 

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm rooming with Cazuki, whether you like it or not." Asuuka said her eyes now going from the red color back to their natural brown.

"Fine let me show 'both' of you to 'your' room." He said in a whinny tone, putting emphasis on 'both' and 'your'. 

I just laughed and followed, Asuu was a little more reluctant to go. To get to our room we had to go down a long hallway. It was almost pitch black, if it wasn't for Asuu being in half-demon form and my 'special' eyes we would have ran into a door or a wall or some other random object in the hall. "Here we are." Damien said opening a big oak door. When Asuu and I walked in our jaws almost dropped to the floor. The room was enormous, it already had two beds. One bed was a light maple frame, with lavender sheets and pillow cases, and it was absolutely. The other bed had a cedar frame and scarlet sheets with black pillow cases. "This place is amazing." Asuu said in awe. She looked over to me.

I had already had ran into the room. "This place is awesome!!" I said as I ran over wonder why. No really, could someone explain it to me, because I don't know why?

"Careful their kind of old they might-" Damien was cut off by the bed buckling and crashing to the floor. I was standing in the middle of the ruble looked around then smiled as if there was no tomorrow.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay but now you have no bed. I mean unless you want to sleep in a hamic."

"That's fine with me I like to sleep in the air anyways," Cazuu told Damien as he walked over to a closet and pulled out a net hammock.

Asuu on the other hand was over examining the bed that was intended to be mine. "So what did you do, put some kind of trap on, under, or over this thing?"

"No, but I did just put on new sheets if that counts for a trap." He said with an innocent smile. Note to self: since when do demons make their beds, because I surely don't. Mwhahahaha! Don't tell my uncle though.

"Okay but if something happens to this bed I blame you." Asuu said jumping on the bed. As I hit the bed it collapsed.

"But it is really old." Damien added.

Asuu shot him a death glare then got up brushed herself off and went over to me and sat down next to the hammock.

"So where are you going to sleep now?" Damien asked. "There are no more hammocks."

"I can sleep on the floor or somewhere. Don't worry I'll find a place." she said shooing him out of the room. He didn't want to leave until I, the Mysterious Cazuu, who was no longer beside me, drop-kicked him. "Mwhahahaha!!!!!" I shouted on the way down. "The kitsune strikes again!" and with that he left.

"Hey Cazu do ya want to go find Sho?" I nodded my head so hard I thought it was going to fall off, and anyway we made our way down the dark hallway once again.

"SHO SHO WHERE ARE YOU!?!!!?!?!" I yelled all the way to the end of the hall and I do admit it got kind of annoying, but hey it's my job to be annoying. Before we reached the end of the hall we heard an "Asuuuu! Cazuuuu! come too the doooorrrr." "WHICH ONE!!!!?!?" I yelled in response. I mean he could have been a little clearer.

"The one right next to you ya BAKA!!!" The voice yelled again. He's the baka! I'll show him the ole one two. Cha!!

"Oh right um I knew that I was just um… testing you yeah that's it testing you." We both smiled and walked in completely unprepared for what we were about to see.

"SHO WHAT THE HECK!!??!!??"

"SHO GAROU!! GET DOWN FROM THERE!!!!!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! NEVAH!!!!!" He screamed while walking on the ceiling. Yeah if you watch Naruto, then this should make since no promises though. Sho is using chakra stick. What? That's all now back to the story.

"Don't make us come up there!" Asuuka shouted then looked over at me. I was on my way up the wall to join Sho. "Cazuki don't. Hey, get back down here. Cazu!" On that note Asuuka decided that she couldn't win the battle so she started up the wall. When all three of us were standing on the ceiling arguing the door opened. All three of us immediately shut up. We looked down to see Damien, Adien, and Seth all walk in looking around. They apparently know which room Sho chose...little prankster. I looked over at Asuuka because she was staring at me. Why? Probably because I had a hold of Sho's foot for no good reason what so ever. "Sho what are you doing?" She whispered.

"I'm gonna get them for kidnapping me." He whispered back.

"How are you going to get them back, by squishing them?" I asked in a hushed voice, but so ya know I can't whisper. Hehehe!!

"Hey Cazuki that was mean, and um one other thing is the floor getting closer?"

"What?" I looked at my feet which were slipping slowly but surely off the ceiling. "Aw man." She grabbed onto my ankles she feel and it pulled me along with them. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" We screamed simultaneously as we fell. THUD!! We landed right on top of the guys.

"GET OFF OF ME TWERPS!!!!!" Seth yelled. Damien and Adien just moaned why I'll never know. It could've been that they had bad gas or that they were in pain… take that back it was probably the gas.

We all finally untangled our selves; Adien proceeded with the staring at us. "How in the world were you staying up there?!" He asked.

"Yeah that's a good question...why didn't I think of it?" Damien asked scratching his head. I raised my hand.

"Cazuki it was a rhetorical question." Asuu said glaring at me. I hopped around a little. "Ok what were you going to say?"

"That the reason you didn't think of it first was because Adien is wwwwaaaayyyyy smarter than you." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you Cazuki you really know how to make someone good." Damien said and left the room pouting.

Seth finally coming into the conversation looked a little confused. "Is there something that you guys are not telling us?"

We all remained still except me I opened her mouth to speak but Asuu and Sho jumped on me and held her mouth shut. Man, I hate it when they do that.

"No no there- I mean we aren't hiding anything..."

"Come on you all have some explaining to do." Seth said ushering us out of the room and into the sitting room down stairs. "Now start talking. What are you? And what else have you not told us?"

We all looked at each other and Sho was the first one to step up. "Well we aren't human as you can plainly see." He said referring to me with the not human statement.

"Sho!" She walked over and hit him right on the top of his head, so hard he made a hole in the ground. We continued with the bickering and Asuuka just watched because she's used to it.

"Asuka since their busy you are going to tell me the truth." He said looking straight into her eyes. Asuu, being her easily manipulated self, couldn't help but tell him

"Well we are from-"

"ASUKA DON'T WE PROMISED!!!!!" I shouted when I heard her.

"Your right Cazuki sorry." She started to walk away but Seth grabbed my arm and made her face him, once again he made eye contact and she almost told him everything… again.

"Wait I know what this is" she said pulling away, "This is that stupid vampire mind control!!" At that she activated her special eyes (sharingan). "Ha! Now you can't get hold these eyes will stop you. Haha!"

"Oh come on Asu we'll have to tell them anyway." Sho said walking up behind you. "Fine." We all walked over to the guys and Morgan whom had entered the room a few minutes ago.

I started "First of all I am Asuka Riska; I am from a small village on the far side of Japan called Konoha. We all are." He nodded apparently believing.

Cazuki was next. "I am Cazuki Yoko."

Sho stepped up "I am Sho Garou." He paused. "-Were all ninja!" We said simultaneously.

Seth and Damien stood jaws dropped in disbelief for approximately thirty seconds. Adien on the other hand was adding up things in his head by which meant I would sooner or later be in BIG trouble. "Well that would explain a lot." He stated.  
"Oh gez ya think!" I snarled.

"Cazuu, be nice! At least their not accusing us of being witches. So that means we don't have to go through the normal ploy." Asuuka said in her "I-know-more-than-you-do-tone" and man oh man is that a long tone.

"Sooo that means don't deploy the ploy?" Sho said his eye's crossed, literally, with confusion

"Sho think about what you just said." I told him; clearly I am hyper because I'm making sense. Sho scratched his head and then you could literally see a light bulb pop on.

"I got it!" he proclaimed and punched the air.

"You got what!?" Asuu and I shouted.

"It made no sense at all." He said with a look of confidence.

TWACK!!!! I had hit him over the head with a club. Asuuka and out hosts all sweat dropped as Sho proceeded to chase me around the room.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FLUFFY FOX!!!!!" He shouted.

I stopped dead in her tracks causing Sho to run right in to me. "Awww you really think I'm fluffy??" I asked with an innocent smile, but Inner Cazuu glared at him, "I'll show you fluffy you good for nothing dobe-san!! Cha!"

"CAZUKI!!!!" Sho jumped at me as I ran once again...over the couch, up the stairs, and into the kitchen. When we came out of the kitchen they were both covered in sugar and water, and Sho had feathers.

"What do you keep in that kitchen?" Asuuka asked Seth.

He replied in a rather surprised tone, "Nothing that has feathers."

"Oh um I don't want to know." she said waving a hand and following the sticky foot prints. She followed the footprints and they were all over, going up the wall, on the ceiling, and every other imaginable place. She heard a loud crash coming from a couple doors ahead. When she got to the door she just cracked it a little and looked in, and what she saw was worthy of America's Funniest Home Videos.

"GET DOWN HERE!!!" Sho yelled as he threw a shoe at me.

"NEVAH!!! I protested, and if your wondering I was on the top of a shelf in war paint, and had feathers in my hair, and of course to top it with a cherry, in my half demon form. Mehehehehe!!

After I threw some random item off the shelf at Sho my ears perked up and I looked over my shoulder and started talking to an unknown creature, "Yes my precious were being watched." She said in an almost 'demonic' voice. If you want to know it's my "pets."

Knowing she's been discovered Asuu pushed the door the rest of the way open, "Cazu please tell me your not talking to a ring." she asked while walking over to Sho and barely avoiding a flying hammer.

"From my handy toolbox." I said holding up my signature big red box.

"Where does she get this stuff?" Sho asked in a hushed tone to Asuuka.

By this time and racket the guys have come up to investigate. "What is-" BAM!! "Ouch! Get down here you!" Adien who had been hit with yet another hammer as he went over to try to get me down.

"Get away from me angel boy!" I yelled.

"Oh no" Damien said as he backed away.

"What's 'oh no' for?" Asuuka asked him

"Adien hates it when he's called angel boy, goody-two-shoes or anything like that." He replied with worried eyes.

"Well what can he do I mean angels can't hurt humans...right?"

"Your right,"

"Guys this is no longer a safe place I suggest RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" Sho said then he ran out of the room.

"But you three are not human." Damien finished.

Adien was now holding his right hand in the air like he was waiting for something. I personally just found it funny that I ruffled his pathetic wings.

"Cazuki you may want to apologize." Damien said backing up a little more menacing.

"No way I meant every word of what I said… dude!" I declared slamming her fist on the shelf and then bouncing slightly. By this time Adien's hand was glowing. All of us went quiet even me and that would take a lot, man.

A few seconds later a sword appears in his hand the handle was in the shape of a crucifix and the blade was inscribed with a script that had me stumped. What the heck does it say?!? He and the sword were glowing and he didn't even look like himself.

"Go ahead try to hit me with that sword I bet you couldn't even come close!" I taunted. My eye's turned a real icy blue

Adien smiled and formed a ball of white light in his left hand. "How about now?" He responded.

"All demons may want to vacate the room. I know how to calm him down." Seth said walking up to Adien. "Leave now or I can't ensure your safety."

Damien and I both left the room at a quickened pace.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME I CAN'T GET DOWN!!!!" I yelled as Seth stepped between me and Adien. Asuuka and Damien left very quickly. "GET ME DOWN YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING VAMPIRE!!!" I was mad so what do you do when you're mad… No it's like you don't know me at all… You destroy stuff. So I raised my fist above my head and brought it down on the shelf, which crumbled into little molecules. I grew another tail. "Come on angel boy or are you a scaredy birdie!!" I grinned maniacally at him.

He returned the glare, but Seth just looked at me like I'd grown a second head or in my case a second tail and I had. "Uh… Cazuu," he said reclaiming his composer, "you need to calm down."

I turned to look at him. "Why?" I asked and moved in front of him really quickly.

"Because, "he replied, "Morgan's going to kill us for screwing the house up… again!"

I swiftly hit him in the stomach and then in the chin knocking him through the wall and who knows where. "Now, where were we you do gooder!" I smiled at him. He burst out laughing. "What's so funny?!" I yelled.

He held his face in his hand. "It's just I can't fight you."

"And may I ask, why?"

His face turned a light pink. "No you may not," he crossed his arms and turned away from me like a spoiled child.

I quickly transformed back to my human form "WHY?!? TELL ME!!! PLEASE!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP AND A COOKIE ON THE SIDE!!! I gave him my best puppy dog eyes I could muster up.

He was doing his best to with stand my ultimate weapon. He finally just ran. I looked around the room slowly. "Then there was one!" I pouted and quickly smiled. "I wonder were Asuu is?" I skipped happily out of the destroyed room.

I slowly made my way downstairs to look for Asuuka, but instead I found one very confused looking Damien. "Uh… Damien-san," I said innocently, "Where's Asuuka-chan?" I did my best puppy dog eyes and stood about three inches from his face. "I weeally need to know, pwease!!" My lower lip trembling as if I was about to cry.

He twitched slightly. "She went to get some clothes from her house I think." He stared at me. "Could ya… I don't know; uh… get out of my face like… now!!" I backed away from him.

"Why?"

"We were planning on going to a club," he answered skeptically.

My eyes got big. "NANI?! With out me… how could she? She'll get her butt kicked so bad she won't be able to sit for weeks!!" He almost jumped out of his skin. Inner-Cazuuki snickered, "Hehehe!! I scared him crapless! I'm so evil!!" After doing a mental victory dance I ran off. "If she gets back before I do tell her I went to go pack my stuff, and then I shall go and save her pitiful butt. Oh and Damien," He looked at me. "If you want her to like you here." I handed him a map to the Riska mansion. He grinned evilly as he took the map.

So I quickly left and headed for my house, well if you want to know it's actually a monster house. That's what I call it anyway, my brother Akio says it's a mansion, but I know better. Twitch! I quickly poofed, if you want to be "smart" teleported, in front of the monster house. "AKIO-KUN!!" I screamed as I ran through the house. Bam! I ran into a young girl. "Hey watch it… oh Jin!" I hugged the pink haired girl so hard her face turned purple. "I just came to get some clothes and then I'm off." I ran to my room and grabbed all of my clothes and weapons, lots and lots of weapons. Mehehehehe!!

As I was leaving I bumped into my twin brother. "Ugh…" I said as I collided with him. "Sorry, Akio-kun, I'm busy! I've gotta get back to my kidnappers before they realize I'm gonna! Knowing me, I won't be able to escape from their deadly grasp, but don't worry I'll find a way to rescue the scuba diving balloon animals!!" I ran away from him and he looked on in confusion.

"There is something wrong with that girl," he said and ran after me. "Cazuu," he screamed, "get back here! Those scuba diving balloon animals aren't real… are they?"

When I got back to the "kidnapper's" house Akio was still following me. I entered the house and ran into Adien. "Hey Adien-san," I said sweetly, "you wouldn't happen to know where Damien-san is, do you?" I blinked my big baby blue eyes innocently.

His face turned a bright pink. "Why do you want to know where he is?" He seemed slightly mad. I grinned really big. "Fine," he huffed, "I'll tell you this… nobody knows where he is. He just up and disappeared. It's really strange." He rubbed his chin in thought. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, do you?"

I looked like this at that comment: He he he! "Nya!?" Asuuka gasped, while falling from the impact of running into him. Nya is a nekosuki that she knows and use to have a crush on. Well, anyway he has light brown hair and his eyes a golden green his ears and tail are a little lighter than his hair. "What are you doing here?" She questioned from the ground. I giggled slightly

"Humph, I could ask you the same thing," he said and stretched his hand toward her. She refused it and got up on her own. I frowned slightly. I have no idea why she doesn't like him he's pretty cool. I heard her brothers stop once they saw Nya and her. I looked back transformed my arm into a club, when I saw her draw her stolen katana.

"Oh planning to fight me with my own weapon?" Hehehe, it was so fun to steal from him. Except his little pets that hide all over the place

"What else would I draw it baka? To file me claws?" By this time she had already went neko. She can't take him the dobe-chan. "Well, Asuka, if this is how you want it then I'll have to fight you."

"She needs me," I thought sternly waiting for my chance. Then I ran from the forest in my fox form. My club arm ready to whack him upside the head. "Blargvisinghufflepuffingstongraggeluu!!! I'M COMIN' ASUKA!!!!"

"Phew" she breathed.

"What the-? Nya managed to get out as he was tackled be the club I was welding.

BAM!! It hit him across the face. "Leave my bestest buddy alone!! Or I'll have to exercise the right to give you and old butt whoopin'!!" I then turned around and hit him in the legs causing him to fall to the ground in a big heap of arms and legs. "Mwhahahaha!!" The next thing I knew I was thrown over Asuuka's shoulder and dragged from the fight. "You were lucky this time, cat boy!!"

We got to the front door and she let me down and I was pouting like a little kid. "You always have to ruin my fun don't ya!!"

"We'll duh, Cazuu, it's my job," she said while laughing.

I kicked the ground roughly. "I saved your butt and not even a thank you!!"

"Yeah like you could have taken him." She smirked at the smoke streaming out of my ears.

I growled and waved my arms wildly. "I SO COULD'VE TAKEN HIM!! I COULD'VE TAKEN HIM WITH BOTH OF MY ARMS BEHIND MY BACK!! NEXT TIME I SHALL SHOW HIM NO MERCY!!!" Asuuka burst out laughing and was still laughing when we walked into the door.

"THERE YOU ARE WHERE DID YOU GO?!?!" Seth yelled, "Morgan will be back any minute and did you expect me to explain where you two went!?"

He looked at us. We shook our heads in unison to say no. 

We heard a snicker from above us...guess who. "Haha you got in trouble," Sho teased us while standing on the ceiling.

"Hey, Sho, don't forget to take some aspirin." I said while looking at him with that sickly evil smirk on my face. "Because your gonna need it when you slip again."

"What makes you think I'm gonna slip?" he asked crossing his arm.

"BECAUSE I'M GONNA GO UP THERE AND PULL YOU DOWN!!!!" I yelled and tried to go after him but Seth grabbed my tail.

"I think it's time that you go apologize to Adien." Seth said letting go of my tail and I flew into a nearby door

"Ow, note to self never make vampire dude mad… ever… again," I said while twirling around dizzily.

Seth glared. "The name's Seth," he growled.

"Note to self keep your notes to yourself," I said out loud again. Asuuka and Sho were snickering, but Seth was fuming. "I'm in trouble, ain't I?"

"Cazuuki!!" Akio screamed. Darn him why is he still following me. "Those scuba diving balloon animals… where are they?? Are they really real??"

Seth stared at him. "Um… Cazuuki," he looked at me and I grinned sheepishly, "who is this?" He pointed dramatically at my brother.

"I have no idea," I stated calmly. Akio glared. "Would you believe he was an experiment gone wrong," Another glare. "He's my twin."

"CAZUUKI, MORGAN IS GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Seth yelled.

"Now, why would I kill her for this time," Morgan asked. She dropped the groceries on the kitchen table.


End file.
